


Тепла на много зим вперед

by EliLynch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Кинк на веснушки.





	Тепла на много зим вперед

Криденс разглядывал Ньюта исподтишка, надеясь, что не окончательно утратил способность оставаться незамеченным. Лицо Ньюта выглядело немного непривычно из-за веснушек. Веснушки на нем были и раньше, конечно, но не в таких количествах. С тех пор, как Криденс и Ньют прибыли в Новую Зеландию, где солнце с удовольствием сияло от восхода до заката, веснушки Ньюта оживились и покрыли, как казалось Криденсу, каждый сантиметр его лица. Теперь во время разговоров с ним Криденс смотрел ему не в глаза, а на нос, пытаясь понять, стало рыжеватых точек еще больше или нет.

Впрочем, он и раньше избегал прямых зрительных контактов, а Ньют его в этом поддерживал.

Когда Криденс смотрел на веснушки, в его голове возникало навязчивое желание прикоснуться к ним. Проверить, не исходит ли от них какое-то особое тепло. Ньют был словно до краев наполнен внутренним светом, и веснушки на его коже могли появляться именно благодаря этому жару, а не солнечным лучам.  
Причем не только на лице они появлялись, ох, совсем не только.  
В один из особенно жарких дней Ньют позвал Криденса на пляж Карекаре («похоже на название какой-нибудь экзотической птицы, тебе не кажется?») и там без всякого стеснения разделся по пояс, подвернул белые брюки и с радостным криком бросился в воду, провожаемый страдальческим взглядом Криденса. Разделся по пояс! Для Криденса этот его поступок стал настоящим испытанием. По многим причинам. Поведение Ньюта шокировало его. В церкви Мэри Лу Криденс ложился спать в длинной ночной рубашке, а когда отправлялся мыться, то первым делом проверял, запер ли он дверь. Увидь ма, как ведет себя Ньют в присутствии другого мужчины, она тут же зачислила бы его в список грешников. Только из-за этого, не выясняя, маг он или нет.  
Согласно рассказам Ньюта, в Хогвартсе он считался тихим учеником, себе на уме. Но если он тихий, что тогда можно сказать о Криденсе?  
Криденсу давно пора растаять на солнце или зайти в воду и расползтись по поверхности унылой темной кляксой. Фиолетовой, похожей на чернила, которые выпускают спруты, когда на них нападают.  
Радостный мир Ньюта, расцвеченный яркими красками, на жизнь и здоровье Криденса вроде бы не покушался, но был ему чужд.  
Он хотел, так отчаянно хотел отозваться на приглашение Ньюта и присоединиться к нему, с разбегу бросившись в воду, на ходу скинув тяжелые башмаки, но не смел этого сделать. Вместо этого он сел на большой камень неподалеку от берега и неуверенно помахал Ньюту рукой. Ньют тут же помахал в ответ. Он продолжал улыбаться ему, давая понять, что не обижен. Криденсу хотелось разрыдаться.  
Что с ним не так? Что удерживает его в оковах теперь, когда ему вручили ключ? Рядом с ним нет приемной матери, но ее место занял предательский осуждающий голосок, живущий в голове Криденса.  
Голос насмешничал, унижал и не стеснялся опускаться до оскорблений.  
 _Разве ты умеешь радоваться жизни? Посмотри, как он свободен, и сравни его с собой. Ты глуп, бездарен и скучен. Он возится с тобой из жалости, а ты слишком поломан, чтобы нормально подыграть ему, и слишком труслив, чтобы сказать правду.  
Ну да. Убеждай себя, что мог бы отправиться купаться с другим мужчиной. Это ты-то. Ты, с твоими ужасными старыми шрамами, стереть которые не смогли заклинания твоего первого «друга». Он, кстати, правильнее выбирал места для ваших встреч. Тебе нужно вернуться в те темные переулки, поближе к ободранным стенам и мусорным бакам. Заберешься в один из баков и отправишься на свалку вместе с остальным мусором. _  
Да. Шрамы. Криденс потел на жаре, но упорно продолжал носить рубашки с длинным рукавом, стыдясь своих увечий. Паутина из красных нитей на спине и уродливые глубокие отметины на руках, вплоть до запястий. Шрамы казались Криденсу огромными и отвратительными. Путеводная карта его грехов. Одни за смех, другие за попытки выгородить сестер. За чтение запрещенных книг. Опоздания. Непослушание. Рукоблудие. Воровство (разве из их же кладовки — воровство? Как оказалось, да). Криденс отлично помнил большое настенное изображение с буквами английского алфавита, висевшее в его бывшей спальне, где под каждой буквой значился какой-либо из грехов. Большинство из них он мог назвать «своими».  
Человеку с таким телом, как у него, только и остается, что восхищаться издалека другими людьми. С приличного расстояния, чтобы никоим образом не запятнать их образ.

На плечах, груди и спине у Ньюта тоже пестрели веснушки. Как говорится в таких случаях: «Его поцеловало солнце»? Похоже, что оно целовало его всю жизнь. В течение одной непростительно долгой секунды Криденс представлял, как сам осторожно касается губами щеки Ньюта, зацепив сразу десяток рыжеватых пятнышек. Думать о подобном днем было особенно стыдно. Как будто он выставлял свои желания на потеху всему миру.

Может, Ньют и позволил бы ему себя поцеловать, но из жалости, опять из жалости.

Вернувшись на берег вечером, один, Криденс опустился на четвереньки у самой водной кромки и погрузил пальцы в теплую воду. Его руки были уже не такими бледными, как в начале их с Ньютом путешествия. Может быть, если он нормально позагорает, то и шрамы станут менее заметны? Он представил, как удивится Ньют, если увидит его без рубашки, с потемневшей от солнца кожей.  
Пока что в воде отражался обычный растерянный юноша, бледный, с блестящим носом. А есть ли шанс, что его нос украсят веснушки? Криденс сомневался, что веснушки могут появиться у темноволосого человека, но и не хотел сразу отказываться от надежды. В конце концов, что он потеряет, если попробует позагорать в одиночестве? Разве что немного времени, которое может провести с Ньютом.  
Их летние каникулы должны были закончиться через пару недель, после чего Криденсу предстояло вернуться в Хогвартс, чтобы продолжить обучение по индивидуальной программе, разработанной лично профессором Дамблдором. Поэтому он дорожил каждой минутой, проведенной рядом с другом. Но что толку в совместно проведенных минутах, если он при этом мысленно ноет и занимается самобичеванием. Уж лучше побыть одному, чтобы потом поразить Ньюта новым образом. На этот раз не образом огромной смертоубийственной тучи. И не новой прической. Когда они встретились после нескольких месяцев разлуки, Ньют растерянно улыбнулся и провел рукой по его кудряшкам, торчащим во все стороны.  
— Да. Оказалось, что у меня вьющиеся волосы, — застенчиво произнес Криденс, улыбнувшись ему в ответ.  
— Тебе очень идет, — сделал комплимент Ньют, еще раз коснувшись его волос.  
В тот день он долго гладил его. Они сидели на траве рядом с хогвартским озером, болтали и смеялись, наперебой делясь новостями, которые не успели рассказать друг другу в письмах, и каждый раз, когда Ньют собирался убрать руку с его волос, Криденс машинально тянулся к нему, снедаемый жаждой прикосновений. В Хогвартсе он сумел обзавестись только знакомыми, не друзьями, которым хотелось бы обнимать его или гладить по пушистым волосам. По крайней мере, насчет своих волос Криденс был уверен, что они приятные на ощупь и хорошо выглядят.  
Ньют никак не комментировал его странные действия. Мягко улыбался и возвращал руку на прежнее место. Он всегда был готов делиться теплом с теми, кто в нем нуждался. Точно так же он вел себя с недолюбленными животными, которым требовалась опека.  
Криденс хотел стать для него чем-то большим, нежели очередной спасенной душой в длинном списке опасных существ, получивших второй шанс.

Криденс знал, что Ньют и без него найдет, чем себя занять. В Новую Зеландию они отправились не только ради прекрасных видов и пляжей с мягким песком. Ньют желал продемонстрировать Криденсу местных крылатых коней и заодно убедиться, что они живут вольно, никак не страдая от действий местных магов или магглов. Пока что выйти на след коней им не удавалось, однако Ньют не терял оптимизма, и каждый день они переносили свой походный лагерь (раскладушки, которые Ньют вытаскивал из чемодана) все дальше на запад, проводя «разведку на местности».  
Криденс уже не помнил, от кого услышал это выражение. Вероятнее всего, от мистера Грейвса, когда тот рассказывал (врал) о своей работе аврора.  
Это не имело значения. Важно было то, что Ньют, как Криденс и рассчитывал, сразу согласился отпустить его на самостоятельную прогулку по острову, с уговором, что они снова воссоединятся после обеда. Криденс предполагал, что если будет уходить на подобные прогулки в течение следующей недели, то уже в выходные сможет без стеснения скинуть перед Ньютом рубашку. Ну, не совсем без стеснения. И, может, не сразу скинуть, а сперва сменить на рубашку с короткими рукавами. Все равно это был бы прогресс.  
Уходя на пляж, Криденс улыбался одними уголками губ — точно так же, как улыбался когда-то мыслям о мистере Грейвсе, возвращаясь в церковь после их тайных вечерних свиданий.

Отчасти можно было сказать, что его план удался. Он точно сумел привлечь к себе внимание Ньюта. Да вот только таким образом, что плакать хотелось от злости и досады на себя. Если бы в его душе все еще оставался обскур, то сейчас он бы уже кружил над островом яростным сгустком боли, истошно вопя и сбивая на землю крылатых коней. При условии, что таковые тут действительно водились.  
Криденс не вернулся к Ньюту сам — настолько ему было стыдно. Может, у него и получилось бы скрыть от друга свою проблему, но как скроешь от него лицо? Не загораживаться же цветами и деревьями. А скрывать было что. Лицо Криденса пылало, но отнюдь не только из-за его душевных страданий. Они как раз являлись следствием произошедших с ним изменений.  
Когда Ньют нашел его, заплаканного, свернувшего в клубок в тени деревьев, то сразу все понял. Осторожно придерживая Криденса за руку, он помог ему спуститься по лесенке в чемодан и принялся сосредоточенно переставлять склянки на полках, разыскивая нужное ему лекарство.

— Не случилось ничего страшного, — попытался успокоить его Ньют, выудив из ряда склянок бутылку с зеленоватой густой жидкостью и вооружившись носовым платком. — Люди постоянно обгорают на солнце, тем более, если у них светлая кожа. Вот как у тебя. Если бы ты посоветовался со мной заранее, я бы дал тебе с собой крем. Достаточно намазаться им с утра, и потом можно хоть целый день сидеть на солнце.  
Криденс едва заметно морщился и отводил взгляд. Мазь, которой мазал его горящие щеки Ньют, немного щипала кожу, но эта боль казалась пустячной по сравнению с болью в спине, к которой прилипла пропитавшаяся потом рубашка. Как оказалось, за прошедший год Криденс успел отвыкнуть от боли и уже не мог долго ее выдерживать. Все усилия ма пропали даром после того, как ему объяснили, что специально терпеть боль не следует, а обращаться за помощью не стыдно. Но снять рубашку перед Ньютом… Почему судьба вечно заставляет его делать то, чего он всеми силами пытается избежать?  
 — Криденс, — с несвойственной ему настойчивостью сказал Ньют, выразительно посмотрев на красные запястья друга. — Тебе придется снять и рубашку тоже.  
К глазам Криденса снова подступили слезы. Он в ловушке, ему по-прежнему нечего противопоставить чужой заботе. Слишком редко он сталкивался с этим загадочным бескорыстным явлением.  
 — Там много шрамов, — тоскливо сказал он, как будто это все объясняло.  
Ньют понял его неправильно.  
— Я не причиню тебе боли, — пообещал он. — Наоборот, ты сразу почувствуешь облегчение. Вот твое лицо уже выглядит намного лучше.  
 — Я не поэтому отказываюсь. Тебе будет неприятно на них смотреть. Они уродливые. Они уродливые, и я тоже, — прибавил Криденс после короткой паузы, ощутив резкий приступ ненависти к себе. Лицо, которому и правда стало лучше, ему захотелось исцарапать, чтобы разболелось снова.  
О веснушках он мечтал. Как удивит Ньюта своей неожиданно проявившейся симпатичностью. Когда же до него дойдет, что ему нельзя воспринимать себя как нормального, полноценного человека?  
 — Криденс, ну что ты, — огорченно произнес Ньют. — Ты совсем не уродливый, и к твоей спине это тоже относится!  
— Но шрамы…  
— Они не лишают тебя красоты.  
Хотелось попросить: «Перестань. Вдруг я поверю тебе и только позже осознаю, что это опять была утешительная ложь». Вместо этого Криденс начал медленно стягивать рубашку, останавливаясь на каждой пуговице, чтобы дать себе время перебороть приступы страха. Ньют, в противовес ему, получив доступ к чужой спине, постарался намазать ее кремом как можно быстрее. Он не мог не чувствовать, как напряжен Криденс, и явно не хотел заставлять его мучиться дольше необходимого. Криденс подумал, что для Ньюта он сейчас просто еще один пациент. Какая разница, что болит у недалекого животного, вляпавшегося в ловушку, крыло или спина. Наверное, и переживать не стоило. У Ньюта при виде его спины сердце сильнее биться не начнет и ладони не вспотеют.  
После того, как с лечением ожогов было покончено и Криденсу позволили снова застегнуться на все пуговицы, он почувствовал, что должен объясниться с Ньютом, чтобы хоть частично оправдать сделанную глупость.Спину теперь жгло куда слабее, и можно было не отвлекаться от самобичеваний.

— Я хотел, чтобы у меня тоже были веснушки, — признался он, разобравшись с верхней пуговицей и снова повернувшись к Ньюту лицом. — Как у тебя. Думал, что и мои шрамы вместе с ними будут смотреться иначе.

Это Криденса тоже поражало — то, как Ньют относился к шрамам и отметинам на своем теле. Когда он впервые увидел Ньюта без рубашки (они в тот момент плыли из Нью-Йорка в Англию, проводили большую часть времени в чемодане, и Ньют даже не знал поначалу, что увез с собой безбилетного пассажира), то решил, что Ньюта тоже наказывали за какие-то проступки («чревоугодие», «рукоблудие», «праздность», буквы с настенного плаката, расплывавшиеся у него перед глазами и сбивавшиеся в плотный ком, когда он возвращался в комнату после очередного избиения, чуть ли не воя от боли), и преисполнился сочувствия к товарищу по несчастью. Но Ньют быстро опроверг его предположение. К каждому из его шрамов прилагалась занимательная история. Некоторые из историй касались военных времен (после случая с Грейвсом Криденс не удивился, узнав, что маги тоже воюют и убивают друг друга, совсем как обычные люди), ну а большинство были связаны со спасением животных. Далеко не все опасные звери сразу же проникались к Ньюту симпатией. Бывало, что его кусали, жалили, щипали и совершали другие насильственные действия, прежде чем понимали, что рыжий маг явился помочь им, а не сделать хуже. Вероятно, звери удивлялись его хорошим намерениям точно так же, как Криденс, когда они с Ньютом встретились в подземке.  
Такими шрамами, как у Ньюта можно и нужно было гордиться. Он сражался против всего мира, в целом равнодушного к чужим страданиям. А Криденс, что Криденс? Не смог дать отпор приемной матери до того, как ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля.

— Аа, да. У меня вечно веснушки от солнца выступают, никак от них не спастись, — пояснил Ньют. — У рыжих часто так бывает.  
Настала очередь Криденса удивляться.  
— Спастись? — переспросил он. — Но зачем? Они же… прекрасны.  
Это неуместное слово вырвалось как будто само. Перед глазами промелькнула яркая картинка: спина Ньюта со стекающими по ней каплями воды, расчерченная веснушками поверх шрамов, как будто невиданная небесная карта с созвездиями иного мира.  
— Ты считаешь? — дружелюбно спросил Ньют.  
— Д-да. Они как… поцелуи от солнца. Я где-то читал что-то подобное.  
И это точно была любовная история, а сравнение было адресовано красивой даме. Но так как главный позор дня уже случился, Криденс не слишком волновался, говоря то, что первым приходило на ум.  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Я привык к тому, что они никому не нравятся. В таких-то количествах.  
— Но почему? — ошарашенно сказал Криденс. — Такие красивые — и не нравятся? А я все равно хочу, чтобы у меня они тоже были…  
Улыбка Ньюта сделалась шире.  
— По-моему, ты и без них очень симпатичный.  
— Спасибо, что ты это говоришь, но я же знаю, что нет. Сейчас я еще уродливее, чем обычно, — вздохнул Криденс.  
— Ну что ты, — терпеливо повторил Ньют. — Это просто ожог. Через несколько часов он пройдет окончательно.  
— Спасибо, что возишься со мной. Я больше не буду специально сидеть на солнце, правда. Продолжу разглядывать твои веснушки. Если ты не против.  
— Если ты этого хочешь, — мягко сказал Ньют.  
— Да. Я и… — замялся Криденс, — потрогать тоже хочу.  
Ньют стремительно покраснел, чуть ли не до ушей. От стыда за его, Криденса, ужасные идеи? Нет, непохоже. Ньют, насколько Криденс мог разбираться в эмоциях других людей, смотрел удивленно, но без осуждения.  
— К-конечно, — ответил он, чуть запнувшись, — можешь потрогать.  
— Тебе не будет неприятно? — на всякий случай уточнил Криденс и нервно царапнул ногтями по своей ладони. Не до конца изжитая привычка из нью-йорской жизни.  
Ньют покачал головой.  
— Наоборот.  
На сей раз Криденс не медлил, опасаясь, что испугается и передумает. Вперив взгляд куда-то в область переносицы Ньюта, он сделал шаг вперед и осторожно коснулся его щеки. Веснушки под пальцами никак не чувствовались, но все равно, до чего же ему было приятно. Мелькнула и пропала мысль о том, что чувствовал мистер Грейвс, когда так же касался его. Теперь все было совсем иначе. Ньют улыбался, у уголков его глаз залегали едва заметные морщинки.  
— Ты такой теплый, — с запинкой сказал Криденс, разволновавшись из-за того, как изменилась атмосфера в комнате. Воздух вокруг них как будто загустел и пропитался электрическом.  
Ньют ничего не ответил на его слова, только прикрыл глаза и слегка наклонил голову, потеревшись о ладонь Криденса. Криденс закусил губу, чтобы не вздохнуть слишком громко, и снова скользнул пальцами по теплой щеке.  
— Ты сам как солнце, — тихо сказал он. — Согреваешь. Всегда. Для этого тебе даже не нужно меня касаться.  
— Совсем меня захвалил, — ответил Ньют, понизив голос.  
— Извини, я сам не понимаю, что говорю, — Криденс медленно опустил руку. Вовремя, пока он был в состоянии совладать с желанием обхватить Ньюта за шею и притянуть ближе, еще, еще ближе.  
Ньют приоткрыл глаза и чуть лукаво посмотрел на него из-под рыжих ресниц.  
— Ничего, — сказал он таким тоном, словно поощрял Криденса к дальнейшим действиям. — Не бойся, мне приятно.  
Криденс застенчиво улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
— Мне часто хочется… тебя коснуться.  
— Правда?  
— Да. — Ему с трудом удавалось подобрать слова, которые не прозвучали бы коряво и тяжеловесно. — Рядом с тобой спокойно. Когда мы разговариваем, то я на время перестаю чувствовать себя неправильным. Сумасшедшим. Лишним.  
 — Потому что в тебе нет ничего неправильного, — убежденно заявил Ньют. — С тобой все в порядке, Криденс. Более того, по-моему, ты замечательный.  
Это было сказано с такой искренней нежностью в голосе, что Криденс не удержался и обнял Ньюта, сцепив руки в надежный замок за его спиной. После этого он собирался лишь бросить короткий взгляд на него, чтобы убедиться, что Ньют все еще не сердится, и опустить голову ему на плечо, но когда их взгляды встретились, то произошло нечто совсем другое, куда как более восхитительное.  
Это был порыв. Его разум не успел отследить, кто кого поцеловал первым, но решение точно оказалось единодушным.  
У Ньюта была мягкие губы, и целовался он без всякой настойчивости, осторожно прося, а не требуя взаимности. Криденс целовал его в ответ, совсем неумело, но с большим желанием. Перед его мысленным взором вспыхивали и взрывались яркие пятна. Ему больше не хотелось увидеть на своем лице веснушки. Зачем. Вполне хватало того, что он мог целовать солнце сам, не боясь сгореть в его лучах.  
*  
В день, когда они все же узрели перед собой нескольких величественных белоснежных лошадей, взмахами крыльев отмахивающихся от жужжащей рядом мошкары, Криденс чувствовал себя настолько счастливым и легким, что думал: еще минутка — и он взлетит просто так, без крыльев и без магии.  
— Посмотри, какие они прекрасные! Давай попробуем подойти поближе, — шепотом воскликнул Ньют и схватил его за руку, увлекая за собой. Его глаза горели, растрепанные рыжие кудри напоминали огненный венец.  
Криденс кивал («да, да, прекрасные. Не они одни»), охотно ступая по пятам. Точно так же он собирался следовать за Ньютом столько, сколько сможет. В идеале — целую жизнь.


End file.
